


The Tale of the Ring

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Genderbent Crack, Screenplay/Script Format, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Inspired by Brennah_K’s Tolkien/Potter crossover universe. This is a play meant to presage Dumbledore’s downfall.





	1. Casting

Tale-bearer - Colin Creevey (3G)

Celebrimbor - Felix Rosier (alumnus)

Elendil - George Weasley (6G)

Amandil - David Porter (7H)

Isildur - Fred Weasley (6G)

Anarion - Roger Davies (6R)

Pharazon - Grant Page (7R)

Imrazor - Gawain Avery (7G)

Sauron - Barnaby Lee (alumnus)

Elrond - Kenneth Towler (5G)

Gil-galad - Joseth Brown (7S)

Thranduil - Jeremy Stretton (6R)

Ohtar - Roger Malone (4H)

Radagast - Filius Flitwick (Professor)

Saruman - Albus Dumbledore (headmaster)

Gandalf - Keith Simmons (alumnus)

Eorl -  Graham Montague (5S)

Brego - Michael Corner (4R)

Bilbo Baggins - Cormac McLaggen (5G)

Thorin Oakenshield - Ernest Macmillan (4H)

Gloin - Felix Spinnet (2R)

Bard the Bowman - Julien Galtier (6B)

Smaug - Blaise Zabini (4S)

Dain II - Armen Shafiq (6H)

Aragorn II - Neville Longbottom (4G)

Arwen - Romilda Vane (4G)

Denethor of Gondor - Elliot Robins (7H)

Boromir - Alex Wednesbury (7G)

Faramir - Stephen Cornfoot (4R)

Eowyn - Luna Lovegood (4R)

Theoden - Zacharias Smith (5H)

Theodred - Brendan Vaisey (3S)

Frodo Baggins - Justin Finch-Fletchley (4H)

Samwise Gamgee - Seamus Finnigan (4G)

Merry Brandybuck - Marietta Edgecombe (4R)

Pippa Took - Daphne Greengrass (4S)

Barliman Butterbur - Percy Weasley (alumnus)

The Nazgul King - Luca Caruso (5H)

Erestor,healer of Rivendell - Malcolm Preece (7H)

Old Bilbo Baggins - Tyler Dawlish (alumnus)

Legolas - Jason Samuels (5R)

Gimli - Angus Matlock (5G)

Voice of the Ring - Lee Jordan (6G)

Balrog - Alastor Moody (Professor)

Haldir - Eugene Jones (7G)

Celeborn - Duncan Engle (6G)

Galadriel - Alice Tolipan (4G)

Lurtz - Serge Bravard (9B)

Eomer - Desmond Fawley (6S)

Eothain - Gordon Bradley (3R)

Grima Wormtongue - Gilderoy Lockhart (alumnus)

Messenger of Rohan - Ron Weasley (4H)

Quickbeam - Kevin Entwhistle (4R)

Treebeard - Cole Fawley (7H)

Gollum - Fergus O’Doull (alumnus)

Anborn - Jamie Haywood (3R)

Ingold - Damien Scott (6R)

Beregond - Gervase Vector (alumnus)

Bergil - Simon Abbott (1G)

Halbarad - Gerald Moon (7R)

Ioreth - Beatrice Haywood (7H)

Mouth of Sauron - Peregrine Derrick (7S)

 

Cirdan - Viktor Krum (8D)

 

Greek chorus/Corsairs of Umbar/other Dwarves of Thorin’s Company/extras - Lavender Brown (4G), Dennis Creevey (1G), Paavo Asihaeris (5D), Tamsin Applebee (6H), Katie Bell (5G), Pansy Parkinson (4S)

 

 

 

 


	2. Of the Elder Days and the Forging of the Rings

Chorus:O ye Valar,guardians of the middle-earth,

who rule over Man and Elf,Dwarf and Hobbit,

Ent and Eagle,and all creatures of good and evil,

we invoke you. Let us relate the Tale of the Ring,

in all its darkness and light. Let us sing

of deeds glorious and infamous,

of war and peace,of love and hate,

to your glory and the service of Eru,

the One who is above all thrones.

 

Tale-bearer,having entered from the left:In the days after the defeat of Morgoth,the Dark Enemy of the World,did the Valar grant the land of Numenor,now called Atalante,to Men to dwell in as a reward. The first King of Numenor was Elros Half-Elven,and he built the city of Armenelos and its silver Citadel. Elros ruled for five hundred years,and the days of his reign were of a golden age unparalleled as yet in later history.

For a thousand years did the Kings of Numenor wax in their glory.


End file.
